Moon
Moon is a Zombie map featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the Rezurrection Map Pack for Xbox 360 on August 23rd and September 22nd on PS3 and PC. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. The original characters return in this map. Moon is the largest Zombie map to date. Overview Taking place in Area 51 and on the moon itself, this map is a challenge for all players. Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen return as playable characters, as well as being able to play as Samantha Maxis as part of an easter egg. Two new Wonder Weapons make their debut: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, with the Gersch Device replacing the Monkey Bomb from other maps. Two new pieces of equipment also make their debut: the P.E.S. and the Hacker device. The P.E.S. allows the player to survive in areas which have no oxygen, while the Hacker device allows the player to hack various objects to produce a wide assortment of effects. Two new Zombies are featured in this map: the Astronaut Zombie and the Phasing Zombie; the Astronaut Zombie will walk around slowly, teleporting the player randomly to places they have opened and also taking a perk, while the Phasing Zombies are an advanced version of the Crawler Zombies, which can teleport short distances towards the player. Phasing Zombies have less health than Crawler Zombies, whereas the Astronaut Zombie has massive health, similar to the Napalm Zombie. Spawning in Area 51, zombies will spawn with low health, and gradually gain more health as time increases. Two sounds will be heard, a soft beeping and then an alarm similar to that of the Tactical Nuke sounds to alert the player(s) each time the zombies gain more health. Hellhounds will spawn with the zombies, with a max of 10 able to spawn at once. Juggernog or Speed Cola will randomly spawn here, alternating each time the player travels to Area 51. If players are overwhelmed, they can fall back to the teleporter, where they well be sent to the Receiving Area, on the moon. When first arriving, artificial oxygen will not be available, making a P.E.S. necessary to survive, a P.E.S. station will be directly in front of the player when they get teleported. Unlike the previous maps, there will not be any weapons in the "spawn room", needing to open another door to access the M14 and the Olympia, along with two more spawn areas, with the "spawn room" only having two windows. Once the power has been restored, artificial gravity will be restored inside the buildings. However, depending on whether the excavators are able to breach the building and allow oxygen to escape, or by breaking the windows in the lab area. Note that Area 51 does not feature rounds, instead it will last forever, with the zombies getting stronger as time goes by. It is a great way to gain points in the beginning, as the zombies are weak, although it is not recommended to stay there for long. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *New types of Zombies: Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies *The return of Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the player(s) stays there long enough. *Low gravity environment *Areas with no oxygen *Gravity Lifts *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter which takes the player(s) to Area 51. There is another teleporter in Area 51 which takes the player(s) to the Receiving Area. Both of these teleporters will only activate when all the player(s) currently alive in the game are standing on it. *A new easter egg called Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The characters' player indicators are now randomized. *Five playable characters; as Samantha Maxis is now playable in the body of Richtofen after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The Excavator, which will at some point activate, and unless stopped will breach either Tunnel 6, 11 or the Bio-Dome, resulting in decompression. New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. The player will then have to purchase the third weapon off the wall or from the Mystery Box. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside, to left of the starting room *Olympia - Outside, to right of the starting room *MPL - Through the first door in Tunnel 6 *PM63 - Through the first door in Tunnel 11 *MP5K - In the top floor of the labs near the entrance to the Biodome *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - On a wall above the stairs linking the middle and top laboratory. You must jump down the stairs to get it. *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (with Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *RPK *Ray Gun *Wave Gun Locations and oxygen levels Oxygen is not present in any areas until the power switch is turned on. Once this is done, oxygen still is not constant throughout the Griffin Station, and can be removed by various factors in the game. *'Area 51': The default spawn; Area 51. There is nothing to purchase here, with the exception of either Juggernog or Speed Cola (alternates each time when the player enters) and Pack-A-Punch. A teleporter is located here for access to the moon. It is easy to hoard zombies here because of the open space, allowing people to have early Juggernog or Speed Cola since the power is always on here. *'Receiving Bay': The original room the characters spawn in after leaving Area 51. There is no oxygen at first, but it will be restored if the power is turned on and no explosives have shattered the windows. The player must return here to hack any excavators breaching the base. A Mystery Box spawn is here. Quick Revive is in a corner, next to the box. *'Outside Receiving Bay': The next accessible area after leaving the Receiving Bay. There is a launch pad to take the player back in, and consoles for playing "Simon Says," necessary for Richtofen's Grand Scheme. There are two tunnels accessible from here. There is also a huge trench where the three rockets that blow up earth in Richtofen's Grand Scheme. If you jump into this via one of the two openings, you will be downed and killed instantly. There is no oxygen here. *'Tunnel 6': A purple-walled area with a confusing pathway from one end to the other. It is a cheap, fast route to activate the power and find an MPL and M16. Zombies are able to spawn in the ceiling here. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. This tunnel must be breached during Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *'Tunnel 11': A much more expensive route than Tunnel 6, but contains Stamin-Up and Semtex grenades, along with a PM63. There is oxygen here, but an excavator can remove it. *'Power Room': The room unlocked after exiting either tunnel. The pyramid in which Samantha will spawn during the Easter Egg is located here. Right below the pyramid, there is the power switch. A Mystery Box spawn is in this room. There is no oxygen here. Players can purchase a Stakeout here. *'Laboratories': Three floors accessed from the Power Room. The first two are unlocked using a single door, the third must be unlocked for another 1000 points. The Hacker may spawn on a desk located in any of these stories. There is oxygen here, but it can escape if an explosive shatters glass. Double Tap Root Beer is located on the first floor and Deadshot Daiquiri is located on the third floor. *'Outside': Accessed from third floor of laboratory. The teleporter back to the receiving area is here. Inside the teleporter is a small gap in which you slip down into the Power Room, useful as a shortcut or escape. There is no oxygen here. A Mystery Box spawn is here. Mule Kick is located here. To the right of Mule Kick on the wall, there is a AK-74u available for purchase for 1200 points. *'Biodome': Also accessed from the third floor of the labs. Launch Pads are in this room, which can transport the player from side to side. Power-Ups spawn between the Launch Pads, which players can acquire if they jump on the pad. A Mystery Box spawn is here, as is oxygen, but it can be removed by an excavator. PhD Flopper is across from the mystery box, across from the entrance to the labs. There is also a door players can open which leads to the teleporter area. Radios Quotes Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, activated much like the previous songs, finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears with P.E.S Helmets on scattered around the map. - The first one is outside the starting room in the middle just to the right of the "Simon Says" computers. - The second can be found after opening the door next to the M16, the Teddy is above the P.E.S suits. - The third one can be found close to the Stamin-Up/Semtex in an hole in the wall (The helmet will stick out.) *The second musical easter egg, is an remake of Damned, called Re-Damned. It is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab next to the door to the Bio-dome. *The third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. It is activated by getting the One Giant Leap achievement *The fourth musical easter egg is an 8-bit version of Coming Home. It can only be activated after Re-Damned has been played. It can be activated by pressing X on the radio at the end of Tunnel 11 on top of some computer equipment near the power room door. *The fifth musical easter egg is an 8-bit version of Pareidolia, it is activated by obtaining a Film Reel and pressing X near a computer in the labs, and can only be heard in close proximity to the terminal. *A major easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Gallery Rezurrection.jpg|Moon's advertisement picture. Note the flying zombie in a space suit in the background. Blackops rez moon 3.jpg|Zombies on the moon, note how they appear to have been ripped open in the abdomen. Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on what appears to be the moon's surface, note how the zombies in the background seem to be doing a "bunny hop". Blackops rez moon 1.jpg|More Zombies on the Moon. Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster. Moonloadingscreen.png|Loading Screen File:Dogsinmoon.png|The group fighting in Area 51 against Hellhounds zT4iD5YdGuI Trivia *Moon was originally a map that would be set in Paris, France. However, at some point the developers decided against it. Despite the decision to change the map, its codename is still zombie_paris.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZ-AsTXecXc&t=9m6s *This is the first level in Zombies and the Call of Duty series where the character is playable when in space. *After teleporting to the moon from Area 51 in the start of the game, the amount of time the player survived in Area 51 will be displayed. *There is no death song for the map, instead only the laugh will be played. The second laugh is extended. *This is the first map where the player is able to see Samantha Maxis. *After completing the step where Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies during the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg, zombies' eyes will then turn the color blue. *This map has the most musical easter eggs, with a total of five. *The hangar in Area 51 is modeled after the hangar in multiplayer map Hangar 18. *If the player teleports while Earth is about to be hit by the rockets, the sky will turn red for a few seconds and will then show the view of space. *The name of the moon base is Griffin Station. *This is the first map with the Pack-A-Punch and Perks available at the start of the game. *This is the first zombie map to allow players to share weapons and points directly. *This is the fifth zombie map to not have purchasable traps. *The characters' player indicators are now randomized. *This is the second map where Hellhounds can spawn at the same time as zombies. References